Victor Bennett
Victor Bennett was a mortal man and the former husband of Patty Halliwell. He is the father of the original three Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Shortly after Patty's death, Victor left his daughters in the care of their grandmother due to strong disagreements on how to raise them. Victor believed magic to be dangerous and did not want to put his daughters at risk. Victor returned about twenty years later, shortly after they had become the Charmed Ones. Although the relationship was initially strained, the sisters eventually let Victor back into their lives and he became a devoted father and grandfather. History Marriage Victor married Patty Halliwell despite objects from her mother due to him being a mortal. Patty initially kept her magic a secret and Victor only learned the truth after the birth of Prue. Magic put a strain on the marriage, as Victor believed magic was dangerous. He wanted to raise the girls as mortals, though Patty and Penny insisted they should be raised as witches. When Patty grew closer to Sam Wilder, her whitelighter, Victor temporarily left. Patty eventually started a relationship with Sam, though she reunited with Victor after Phoebe was born. As the marriage continued being trained, Patty and Victor finalized their divorce in 1977. During this time, Patty was already pregnant with Sam's daughter, Paige, whose existence she kept a secret by giving her up for adoption. After Patty's death, Victor kept playing a part in the lives of his daughters, though he strongly disagreed with how Penny was raising the girls. When Prue was six years old, he rescued her from Ice Cream Truck. Victor eventually left the family for good after a demon attacked on Piper's fifth birthday. Return His daughters did not hear from Victor for twenty years, although Phoebe attempted to track him down in New York in 1998 after the death of Penny. About a half year later, after Phoebe had returned home and the sisters had become the Charmed Ones, Victor resurfaced. Piper and Phoebe were happy to see him, as they were too young to remember him, though Prue was suspicious of his timing and due to her painful memories. The suspicion grew when Victor revealed he wanted to take the Book of Shadows to protect them. It was then revealed that Victor was being used by three shapeshifters who wanted the book for themselves. Victor risked his life to protect the sisters, earning their trust, and the sisters vanquished the demons. Victor then left again, but left them a Christmas video of the times when the family was still united. Back in San Francisco Three years later, Victor returned again to become a bigger part of his daughters' lives, moving back to San Francisco due to a new job. He became closer to his daughters and supported them, though he was wary of Leo due to his past with Sam. However, he eventually accepted Leo as his son-in-law. He was there for Piper and Phoebe after the death of Prue and accepted Paige as a new part of their lives. Afterlife In 2027, Victor has passed away due to a heart disease. In the afterlife, he reunited with his former wife Patty. Patty revealed this to Melinda in a conversation, although she asked her not to tell her parents, as Patty and Victor believed they would not understand. Appearances *Charmed, all seasons except season 2 Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Deceased